The CrazyTastic Invader Zim Truth Or Dare
by Sakura-The-Kitsune
Summary: Brought back to life, This. Is. THE CRAZY-TASTIC INVADER ZIM TRUTH OR DARE!
1. Chapter 1

Sakura: Hi ALL YOU FRIED OKRA HUSH PUPPIES! Welcome to my version of XxdoomygrlxX's invader zim truth or dare

Our characters are

Zim

Zim: (hops down from rafter) hello, filthy humans

Dib

Dib: (kicks door down) hey, what's up?

Gir

Gir: (flies with tuna fish shooting from his feet) TACOS!

Gaz

Gaz: (walks in) whatever

The Tallests

TR: (on phone): where are my lasers? (Looks at audience) I'll call you back (hangs up) hi

TP: (falls through ceiling) AHHHHHH! SMASH! I'm OK

TR: *facepalm*

Tak

Tak: (pops in out of nowhere) how the shwarq did I get here?

(A/N: if you haven't read it, read "Curse YOU" by )

All of the Irkens except Tak: you got a filthy mouth, Tak, you know that, right?

Sakura: don't tell her the human word for that like you told Zim, Dib

Zim: what the heck are you saying, Sakura, you filthy female dog?

Sakura: (punches Zim in the Squiggly-Spooch) shut the heck up, Zim, you (long insult filled with the most inappropriate words in English and Irken)

Everyone but Sakura: O.O

Mimi

Mimi: (appears out of nowhere) Meow

Me: (floats around) And MEEEE! Sakura The Kitsune!

Any song request may not have the B words in them or adult themes

But give me a description of a _**FAN **_ character with name, what they look like, personality and likes/dislikes and I might put them on the show!

Now, time for author dares! Dares where I tell you what to do and you do it like I'm a reviewer!

Everyone else: NO WAY ARE WE DOING THAT!

Me: от всемогущей силы святой магией, please shut up or I will torture you all with the embarrassment of you guys wetting your pants in my new tickle….. Torture...machine …thingy. THAT'S RIGHT! TICKLE TORTURE MACHINE THINGY! DEAL WITH IT!

Everyone except me and Dib: did you really have to scream?

Dib (in his large mind): Sakura is so cute.

Me (in my mind): Dib is so cool

Me (out loud): I'll sing "song2you" from "victorious" but I'll need a partner. Hum… I choose Dib.

(Acoustic guitar starts in the background)

I don't wear designer clothes  
>I don't go to the finest schools<br>But, I know….I ain't no fool baby

I may not be a star  
>I'm not driving the sickest car<br>But, I know….I can make you happy baby

I don't know what you been used to  
>Never been with a girl like you<br>But, I can give you a love that's true to…  
>your heart, not material things.<p>

I'll give you my song I'll give you my song  
>These words to you These words to you<br>Sing you what I feel Sing you what I feel  
>My soul is true. My soul is true.<p>

Everyone except me and Dib: (claps and cheers)

Zim (whispering to Tak): The Dib filth would never get someone like Sakura to fall in love with him.

Me (with extremely mean, fiery eyes and demon-ish tone): _**WHAT DID YOU SAY, ZIM?**_

Zim: I _SAID _The Dib filth would never get someone like you to fall in love with him.

Me: (kicks Zim in between his legs) _**SHUT THE HECK UP, you **_(same inappropriate thing I called him earlier)

Later….

Me: Tak and I will sing "give it up" from victorious

Tak: What?

Me: YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY!

Tak: Fine

(A / N: we both sing simultaneously so the text is one color.)

Someday I let you in  
>Treat you right<br>Drive you out of your mind  
>oh<br>You never met a chick like me  
>Burn so bright<br>I'm gonna make you blind

Always want what you can't have  
>But is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted<br>Make you feel good  
>As I'm with you<br>Let me shape you  
>Let's get it started<p>

Give it up  
>You can't win<br>Cause I know where you've been  
>Such a Shame<br>You don't put up a fight  
>It's a game<br>That we play  
>at the end of the night<br>It's the same old story  
>But you never get it right<br>Give it up  
>Yeahhhhhhhh oh oh<p>

Come a little closer  
>Come a little closer<br>Baby baby

Come a little closer  
>Come a little closer<br>Baby baby

Come a little closer  
>Come a little closer<br>Baby

Look at me boy cause I got you where I want you  
>Isn't it so exciting<br>Wanna shake you  
>Wanna break you<br>Take a backseat boy  
>Cuz now I'm driving<p>

Give it up  
>You can't win<br>Cause I know where you've been  
>Such a Shame<br>You don't put up a fight  
>It's a game<br>That we play  
>at the end of the night<br>It's the same old story  
>But you never get it right<br>Give it up  
>Woahhhhhhhhh ohhhh yeah!<p>

Zim: ZIM has a dare for YOU, Sakura! I dare YOU to play that human game. Ummmmm…

Tak: seven minutes in heaven

Zim: yeah, that. With Dib.

Everyone but me and Dib: oooooooh!

Me: OK.

Zim: alright, then get in the closet.

Dib: fine

6 and 50 seconds minutes later.

*alarm goes off for 5 seconds*

Dib: stupid alarm

Zim: (opens the door)

Zim: NOW TO SHOW EVERYONE WHAT HAPPENED!

Me and Dib: WHAT?

Me and Dib: (watch in horror as video of us in the closet starts)

VIDEO

Me: you're really cool, you know that?

Dib: and you're really cute

Me: I feel like we were meant to be together

Dib: I feel that way too.

[Zim(in real life): ugh, I'm skipping the talking. But first, do you two "like" eachother?

Me and Dib: NO! Zim: well, let's see if you lie or not]

BACK TO VIDEO

* Dib and I start to make out 2 minutes into the video until the alarm goes off*

Me: (blushes bright neon red and looks at the floor uncomfortably)

Dib:(blushes pale red and looks at floor uncomfortably)

Zim: HA! IT'S TRUE! YOU TWO ARE IN LOVE!

Zim, Tak, TR, TP, Gir, and Mimi: DIB AND SAKURA SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Me: YOU GUYS ARE SO IMMATURE!

Dib: just end the show, Sakura

Me: OK, see all you fried okra hush puppies on the next show and remember to send truths and dares to: Zim, Gir, Gaz, Dib, TR, TP, Tak, Mimi, and Me here at IZ truth or dare Kitsune edition!

Me: I'M GONNA KILL YOU ZIM! (bares fangs and chases Zim)

Dib: WAIT FOR ME!

That night at A nice Italian restaurant….

Me: (looks down at 3 course meal): wow, lotta food. Wait a minute, oh no, we're missing a plate of spaghetti. Oh well I guess we gotta share. Oh, let's see who can slurp up the most noodles

Dib: M'kay

Me and Dib: (start slurping up noodles so intently that close our eyes and 2. We didn't see Gir fall out of a tree with a camera on his head. We happen start to slurp the same noodle and we lean forward and our lips meet for a few seconds.)

Me and Dib: (eyes open really fast) AHHHHHHH! WHAT ARE DOING! I DON'T KNOW!

Me: Don't tell anyone about this, K?

Dib: K.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: welcome back YAWN I'm so tired. THUMP(falls to floor asleep)

Moon: hi, I am Moonlight or Moon, Sakura's friend, I'll fill in for her.

Tallests: how'd you get a sir unit?

Moon: I made it

Wolf(Moon's Sir):WHEEEEEEHOOOOOOOOH!

Moon: SHHH!

Moon: this is from **Moontoy**, our very first truth or darer! :

(appears out of nowhere)

Zira: hello I'm zira and this is Moontoy (points to a girl jumping up and down)

Zira: MOONTOY CALF THE FUDGE DOWN

Moontoy: I can't help it Z I'm excited :3

Zira: wateve

Moontoy: (sticks tongue out at Zira)

Zira: anyway I'll do truth and M.T will do dares

Moontoy: (eye starts to twitch)

Zira : okay... 1) Zim : do you really think about your plans cuz most r just plain stupid

2) Gir: hi. 3) Dib: do you have an obsession with Zim? ( and not in the creepy way). 4)Gaz: how many security pets do you have?

Tallest) (5) : how tall r u? 6)tak: what's that think on ur head?

Mimi: wat program/software r u ?

Zira: I'm done .. Mt ur turn

Moontoy: XD 1) Zim and Dib I dare u to superglue your hands together.

2) Gir : I dare you to give me a hug :3

3) Gaz I dare you to throw ur gameslave away

4) Tallests: I dare u2 to stick ur heads in a tub of nail polish remover :D

5) Tak & Mimi : I dare u two 2 say hi to zim and dib backwards :3 (like say hi backwards. To them)

Moontoy: k I'm done :3

Zira: ...k let's go

(both leave ninja style X3

Moon: ZIM IS NOT STUPID! HE'S ADVANCED!

GIR: HI! =D

Dib: shudders not in a ZADR way. gags

Me: wakes up ZADFR!

Everyone else: Huh?

Me: Zim And Dib Friendly Rivalry!

Zim and Dib: Sounds good to me

Gaz: counts on her fingers, then Dib's 16 or 17 of them

TR and TP: 7'4"

Tak: that's my mind altering implant

Mimi : I am a sir unit made by Tak

Zim and Dib: Zim and Dib: Glue our left hands together,

Me: Fine glues Zim and Dib's LEFT hands together

GIR: gives hug YAY!

Gaz: whateverthrows away GS and takes out DSI XL

TR &TP: sticks heads in polish AHHHHHH!

Tak & Mimi: !xniJ elbuoD !xniJ .biD dna miZ, iH

Me: I take dares too, ya know!

Wolf: COOKIE! (steals my cookie and noms it)

Me: HEY!

Me: Oh, before I forget. (pulls out fake credit cards)

Zim: YES! Money!

Me: no, "get out of a dare free" cards, for things that are too "extreme"

Me: (hands out cards) Now, if you ever feel uncomfortable with a dare, take out your dare card, which is indestructible, and hand it to me. I'll take it and scan it, like you're buying something with a normal credit card.

Me: Next up, The One, The Only. **XxDoomyGrlxX!**

Tak: What up? Anyways, what is your favorite type of music?

Tak: Well, I like anything techno, dance, pop, and rock. And I'll prove it.

(_Evacuate The Dance floor starts playing_)

Turn up the music  
>Let's get out on the floor<br>I like to move it  
>Come and give me some more<br>Watch me gettin' physical  
>And out of control<br>There's people watchin' me  
>I never miss a beat<p>

Steal the night  
>Kill the lights<br>Feel it under your skin  
>Time is right<br>Keep it tight  
>Cause it's pulling you in<br>Wrap it up  
>Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose<br>(Feels like an overdose)

Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
>Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound<br>Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
>Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground<p>

Everybody in the club  
>Evacuate the dancefloor<br>Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
>Everybody in the club<br>Stop, this beat is killing me  
>Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground<p>

My body's aching  
>System overload<br>Temperatures rising  
>I'm about to explode<br>Watch me I'm intoxicating taking the show  
>It's got me hypnotized<br>Everybody step aside

Steal the night  
>Kill the lights<br>Feel it under your skin  
>Time is right<br>Keep it tight  
>Cause it's pulling you in<br>Wrap it up  
>Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose<br>(Feels like an overdose)  
>[ Lyrics from: .comlyrics/c/cascada/evacuate_the_ ]  
>Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor<br>Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
>Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me<br>Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground

Everybody in the club  
>Evacuate the dancefloor<br>Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
>Everybody in the club<br>Stop, this beat is killing me  
>Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground<p>

Me: Next the Great **BadBad!**

_Zim: Sing to Tak, "The Kill" by 30 Seconds to Mars..._

Me: Since that's a really depressing song, I'm gonna sing a Ke$ha to Dib instead.

Maybe I need some rehab,  
>Or maybe just need some sleep<br>I've got a sick obsession,  
>I'm seeing it in my dreams<p>

I'm looking down every alley,  
>I'm making those desperate calls<br>I'm staying up all night hoping,  
>Hit my head against the walls<p>

What you've got boy is hard to find  
>I Think about it all about it all the time<br>I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
>I just can't get you off my mind<p>

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
>Your love your love your love<br>I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
>Your love your love your love<p>

Won't listen to any advice, Moon's telling me to think twice  
>But left to my own devices I'm addicted it's a crisis!<p>

My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy  
>My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like I'm love sick and crazy<p>

What you've got boy is hard to find  
>I Think about it all about it all the time<br>I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
>I just can't get you off my mind<p>

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
>Your love your love your love<br>I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
>Your love your love your love<br>_  
>Tak: Terrorist? <em>

Tak and Me: Wut?__

_Dib: POINTY HAIR_

Me: this person is so random __

_Gaz: Have you ever played any other type of game system OTHER than Gameslave_

Me: She's playing DSI XL right now

[DOORBELL]

Me: I'll get it! opens door to find Rayman from the Rayman series and, better known for, the Rayman's Raving Rabbids series, at the door

Rayman: I heard you were doin' a game show. Can I join?

Me: Sure. Why not.

_Rayman joined the group!_

Now I dare everyone, as an author dare like last episode, to put on a fashion show. Girls and robots dress up, boys watch up strut. (Goes backstage with Tak, Mimi, Gaz, Moon, Wolf, and Gir)

BACKSTAGE

Me: In each dressing room, there are items that fit each of your personality. Tak, your theme is "modern star", Gaz, "dark gamer", Mimi, "superstitious", Moon, "lunar blast", Wolf, "random howl", Gir "taco dance", and I, "kitsune sparkle". Alright, let's go!

All the girls and Gir: (go into their assigned dressing rooms)

ONSTAGE

Me: First up, "Modern Star" worn by Tak.

Tak: (walks on stage wearing a red leather jacket, white boots, a black shirt, and Capri shorts)

Me: Next up, "Dark Gamer" worn by Gaz.

Gaz: (Walks on stage in all black with styluses and batteries strapped to her belt.)

Me: Next up, "Superstitious" worn by Mimi.

Mimi: (Walks on stage wearing a collar with 4 leaf clovers and wearing horseshoes)

Me: Next up, "Lunar Blast" worn by Moon.

Moon: (walks on stage in shiny white clothes)

Me: Next up, "random howl and taco dance" worn by Wolf and Gir.

Wolf and Gir: (walk on stage with Gir dressed as a taco and wolf as a real wolf but in random colors

Me: and finally, "Kitsune Sparkle" worn by Me! (walks on stage wearing a sparkly outfit)

Boys: (Clap)

Me: thank you! Thank you all! Now, (changes everyone back into normal clothes with a finger snap)

Red: Does it have to do with lasers(accidentally shoots laser at Wolf ) Uh-oh

Me: Wolf! Duck down!

Wolf: (ducks down and laser hits Gir who isn't effected)

Gir: YAY! IT TINGLES!

Me: (has a flashback) Crystal….

Dib: What's wrong, Sakura?

Me: (Runs away)

OUTSIDE [RAINING]

Me(crying): Oh, Crystal, if only I could see you again

FLASHBACK

Me: (I watch in horror as A S.I.R unit is shot with a laser) NOOOOOOO!

Me: (I cry heavily as the robot's eyes go black)

Me: (I pick up the robot and run home)

END OF FLASHBACK

Me: (I go to the S.I.R unit's coffin and open it. The robot inside is still intact. My tears spill out where the robot's metallic heart is. Then, the robot's eyes light up blue and the robot slowly sits up)

Crystal: M-m-m-master? I felt your warm tears and recognized you. When I was shot, I lost my ability to recognize people. So I shut myself down. But your tears, they brought me back to life.

Me and Crystal: (stand in the rain hugging eachother)

{A/N: Don't forget to send in truths and/or dares for me, Zim, Dib, Gir, Gaz, the Tallests, Moon, Wolf, and now, Crystal and Rayman!}


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hey guys. It's time to play everyone's favorite game. My Invader Zim Truth Or Dare!

Me: But, first. (Sets Crystal's behavior to random). Now, let's get started, guys

Crystal_: All Hail Shadow! Heroes Rise Again! Obliterating Everything That's Not Your Friend! Nothing Can Stop You Now! No Ghost To Bring You Down! When There's Nothing Left To Lose, You Win!_

Me: Enough of the "All Hail Shadow" song. I regret giving her the PS2.

Me: Our first review is from WafflesO'Doom

Tye: Hello. I'm Invader Tye-

Kit: AND IMMA KITTEH BARK BARK!

Tye: ... And that's my Sir unit, Kit. Anyway... I have a dare for Zim and Dib. No, nothing like THAT! *shudders* DX okay! I dare you two to have a staring contest! Amazing idea, no?

Kit: No. That's lame.

Tye: WHO ASKED YOU!

Me: Alright. Staring Contest. GO!

Dib and Zim: (stare at eachother for 20 minutes and both blink simultaneously)

Zim and Dib: Awwww. Darn you, Dib/Zim

Me: (looks around at room with tarps over the floor and walls) Oh, I never showed you my room! (Pulls off all tarps) There we go!

Everyone: (looks at the large rectangular room with furry blue carpet, and aqua walls. There's a flat screen taller than the Tallests, a surround sound system and a PS2, PS3, Wii, Xbox, and Xbox 360. There's also a fridge, popcorn machine, snack and soda machine that's rigged to give free food, a large closet, microwave, a large swimming pool with a slide, a "romantical" room, a snow cone machine, and more that they didn't see)

Me: Cool, right?

Me: Anywho, this one's from Inventor of ZADRF

Dib: That doesn't sound good, it's got ZADR in the name.

Me: (gives him pill) here take this chill pill. And, yes they're real.

Dib: (takes pill and instantly feels better)

Me: I checked out her profile and here's a bit of it

_**A mixture of **__**ZADF **__**and **__**ZADR**__** for Invader ZIM**_

_**What that means to me is ZADR but not the homosexual part (kissing/homosexual affection) ZADF just isn't all touching like ZADR is... :'(**_

Me: See? That's what it

Me: And now, the dares

_Ummm..I guess I will do something.._

_Sakura: do not allow the use of those cards for MY dares_

_Dib and Zim: Sucks for you, I'm a ZaDr fan. Yeah, go ahead and make ur sicky noises. But I love you both to death so Ziiiiiiimm...give Dib a hug_

_Sakura: go style Dib's hair and give him some contacts._

_Dib: Sing one less lonely girl by Justin bieber. But do this: get Tak to sit in a chair so u can like serenade her. Just cuz its funny looking!_

_Gir: come get some ice cream w/ me_

_Gaz: wear hot pink clothes for the rest of the chapter_

_Zim: do a duet w/ dib like...umm...idk...in the end by linkin park. And since you aren't taken *gives quick kiss and laughs*_

Me: You heard her. Hug NOW!

Zim and Dib: (hug in an awkward way)

Me: Hair time! (puts Dib in salon chair and gives him emo bangs but he keeps his scythe)

Me: NO Justin Bieber. They can't stop it but I CAN! ( snaps fingers and words change)

_Dib: Sing Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down. But do this: get Sakura to sit in a chair so u can like serenade her. Just cuz its funny looking!  
><em>

Me: OK. Let's do this

Well I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind  
>I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time<br>But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
>I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah<p>

I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
>After all I knew it had to be something to do with you<br>I really don't mind what happens now and then  
>As long as you'll be my friend at the end<p>

And if I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
>If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?<br>I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
>Kryptonite<p>

You call me strong, you call me weak  
>But still your secrets I will keep<br>You took for granted all the times  
>I never let you down<p>

You stumbled in and bumped your head  
>If not for me then you'd be dead<br>I picked you up and put you back on solid ground

If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
>If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand<br>I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
>Kryptonite<p>

If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
>If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?<br>I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
>Kryptonite, yeah<p>

If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
>If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?<br>I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
>Kryptonite<p>

Gir: YAY! Ice cream!

Me: (snaps fingers and Gaz's clothes turn hot pink and I give her Little Big Planet 2 as a "I'm Sorry" gift)

Gaz: (with a smirk) This IS fun. WHOOHOOOO

Me: since I don't know "in the end", I'm gonna combine a PM dare I got and this. They will do "his world" by zebrahead.

[Verse 1]  
>C'mon and light the fuse, he's a rocket and he's ready to go<br>'Cause now the countdown has started and he's ready to blow  
>He's got the dope sounds pumpin in a stereo (-eo!)<br>Kickin ass fast... puttin' on a show  
>Go on and get yourself together, there's no time to rest<br>And if you put the time in he'll put you to the test  
>He's like the runnin' man, in his world more is less<br>And if you wanna test him best bring your best  
>Don't make me spell it out, bring your best! you can't stop now, lock and load<br>Don't stop now, c'mon and rock and roll!

[Chorus]  
>In this world (His world!)(gotta make your own way) Where one is all<br>In this world (His world!)(life is just a game you play) Never fear the fall  
>When you leap without a net, you'll find, I won't be there all the time. So watch your step, now watch your step don't fall!<p>

[Verse 2]  
>Runnin' it back again, well what'dja expect?<br>Comin' at ya with ten out of ten, got a real rough neck  
>Spikes up his liberty, straps on his shoes<br>'Cause he's the best there ever was, haven't you heard the news? C'mon and psyche yourself up, 'cause it's time to play  
>Bouncin' the beats and the rhymes 'cause they're here to stay<br>The one and only miracle now ripping the day  
>Rollin' up, commin' fast, and he'll blow you away You can't stop now, lock and load<br>Don't stop now, c'mon, rock n' roll

[Chorus]  
>In this world (His world!)(gotta make your own way) Where one is all<br>In this world (His world!)(life is just a game you play) Never fear the fall  
>When you leap without a net, you'll find, I won't be there all the time. So watch your step, now watch your step don't fall!<br>Intergalactic continental champ, running things  
>Hyperactive instrumental with pulling strings<br>See he's the one who'll understands when the tides will swing  
>So he's breaking down doors, never following<br>Because the pressures of this world make you take their toll  
>And it's time to get away when we take ahold<br>The only way to break free is to break the mold  
>You can't stop now, lock and load<br>Don't stop now, c'mon, rock n' roll!

[Chorus]  
>In this world (His world!)(gotta make your own way) Where one is all<br>In this world (His world!)(life is just a game you play) Never fear the fall  
>When you leap without a net, you'll find, I won't be there all the time. So watch your step, now watch your step don't fall!<p>

[Chorus]  
>In this world (His world!)(gotta make your own way) Where one is all<br>In this world (His world!)(life is just a game you play) Never fear the fall  
>When you leap without a net, you'll find, I won't be there all the time. So watch your step, now watch your step don't fall!<p>

Watch your step

Watch your step

(Don't turn around)

Watch your step

Watch your step

(Don't turn around)

(Don't stop to look back again)

Don't Fall!

Me: where the hell is Rayman? (Opens door to romantic room to find Rayman and Moon making out intently)

Everyone except Moon and Rayman: O.e

Moon and Rayman: O_Oˡ

Gir: (Blows up taco)

Me: This is from XxDoomyGrlxX

Tak: Oh really? I like R&B, Hip-Hop, Pop, Rock and sometimes Latin.

Zim: I want you to handcuff Tak to whoever you want to. I will give you a cookie if you do!

Dib: Sing "Closer" by Ne-Yo...and dedicate it to someone.

*Goes and listens to "The Kill" out of curiosity* I don't see how...? O.o

Tak: those are good too

Zim: (handcuffs himself to Tak)

Dib: this one's for Sakura

[Verse 1:]  
>Turn the lights off in this place<br>And she shines just like a star  
>And I swear I know her face<br>I just don't know who you are  
>Turn the music up in here<br>I still hear her loud and clear  
>Like she's right there in my ear<br>Telling me  
>That she wants to own me<br>To control me  
>Come closer<br>Come closer

[Chorus:]  
>And I just can't pull myself away<br>Under a spell I can't break  
>I just can't stop<br>I just can't stop  
>I just can't stop<br>I just can't stop  
>And I just can't bring myself no way<br>But I don't want to escape  
>I just can't stop<br>I just can't stop  
>I just can't stop<br>I just can't stop  
>I just can't stop<p>

[Verse 2:]  
>I can feel her on my skin<br>I can taste her on my tongue  
>She's the sweetest taste of sin<br>The more I get the more I want  
>She wants to own me<br>Come closer  
>She says "come closer"<p>

[Chorus:]  
>And I just can't pull myself away<br>Under a spell I can't break  
>I just can't stop<br>[ Closer lyrics from  
>.comn/ne_yo/closer/ ] I just can't stop  
>I just can't stop<br>I just can't stop  
>And I just can't bring myself no way<br>But I don't want to escape  
>I just can't stop<br>I just can't stop  
>I just can't stop<br>I just can't stop  
>I just can't stop<p>

Come closer [7x]  
>I just can't stop nooooo<br>I just can't stop nooooo  
>I just can't stop nooooo<br>I just can't stop nooooo

[Chorus:]  
>And I just can't pull myself away<br>Under a spell I can't break  
>I just can't stop<br>I just can't stop  
>I just can't stop<br>I just can't stop  
>And I just can't bring myself no way<br>But I don't want to escape  
>I just can't stop<br>I just can't stop  
>I just can't stop<br>I just can't stop  
>I just can't stop<p>

And I just can't pull myself away  
>Under a spell I can't break<br>I just can't stop  
>I just can't stop<br>I just can't stop  
>I just can't stop<br>I just can't stop

Come Closer

Me: This is from Yaoi Girly. Uh Oh

I don't care what you say... I a fangirl T_T

Whether you want it or not... ZADR... Before I kill all of you.

Anyway...

Truth =3

1. Gir, Waffles?

2. Zim, have you ever thought of, idk, just shooting everyone? that would really save time...

3. Dib, Why the **** are you named Dib? I always see did or bib when I glance at it... it's weird.

4. Tallests, Are you guys the tallest "Things/Organisms" you've ever seen?

Dare :3

shut up with the hating, you gonna ban this dare, SO BE IT, I will stop reading then... jk

1. ZADR, fluff... please... (if you don't... I'll... -Grabs knife-)

2. Someone jump off a cliff!

3. Gir, I want you to be without Waffles/Tacos/Anything-Gir-y for a chapter!

4. Uhh... I ran out...

Gir: YAY!

Me: Zim doesn't know how to work one, he almost shot himself with a SQUIRT gun. I tested him with a fake one

Me: Dib IS a cool name so don't be mean to him

TR: Well, duh.

Me: NO!

YAOI girly: (starts throwing knives)

Me: ασπίδα ενάντια YAOI! {literally "shield against YAOI"}

YAOI girly: (throws knife that shatters shield)

Me: Zim! Dib! Hug!

Zim and Dib: (reluctantly hug)

YAOI Girly: (calms down)

Me: (Falls off cliff) Dib!

Dib: (bungee jumps off cliff, grabs me, and pulls me up)

Me: thanks

Me: anyway, Gir! Here's a block of cheese. Act like Speedy Gonzales.

Gir: (in perfect Looney Tunes Show Speedy voice ) Andale! Andale!

YAOI Girly: (leaves)

Zim and Dib: (start slap fight)

Me: STOP IT, YOU'RE SO IMMATURE! YOU ACT LIKE A BUNCH OF WOLF PUPS!

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Me: (opens bedroom door to find Sparky, my "bro", and Aurora, my "sis") Hey! You guys wanna play truth or dare?

Sparky: Sure.

Me: OK, I'm gonna wrap this up. So send in your truths and/or dares to Zim, Gir, Dib, Gaz, TR, TP, Tak, Mimi, Moon, Wolf, Crystal, Rayman, Sparky, Aurora, and Me!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Welcome everyone! Let's start with the truth and/or dares.

Me: this is from XxDoomyGrlxX!

*Lightbulb*...ZATRF. I JUST CAN'T STOP! x4

Dib: I KNEW IT! You DO like Sakura! I didn't really finish reading chapter 1 y'know...Nice singing by the way :3

Zim: I HAD A FEELING...(WOOOOHOOOOO), that you were going to 'cuff yourself to Tak! HERE'S YOUR COOKIE! *I think I went into song with the woohoo part O_O*

Gir: It pains me to do this...buuuut...*gives Gir a taco* NOW PRETEND IT IS A BOMB, SO SING "BLOW" BY KESHA.

Blow by Kesha...Dynamite by Taio Cruz... Firework by Kate Perry...Grenade by Bruno Mars...ARE THEY TERRORISTS OR SOMETHING?

Me and Dib: *blush*

Me: thanks

Zim: Is it water free?

Me: pretty sure

Zim: (noms it)

Gir: YAY! 'SPLODEY TACO!

Me: SING GIR!

Hahahahahahahahaha  
>Dance<br>Back door cracked  
>We don't need a key<br>We get in for free  
>No VIP sleaze<p>

Drink that kool aid  
>Follow my lead<br>Now you're one of us  
>You're coming with me<p>

It's time to kill the lights  
>And shut the DJ down<br>(This place about to)  
>Tonight were taking over<br>No one's gettin out!  
>This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow<br>blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow  
>This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow<br>blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow  
>This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow<br>blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow  
>This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow<br>blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow  
>This place about to <p>

Now what (What)  
>We're taking control<br>We get what we want  
>We do what you don't <p>

Dirt and glitter  
>Cover the floor<br>We're pretty and sick  
>We're young and We're bored<br>(Ha) 

It's time to lose your mind  
>And let the crazy out<br>(This place about to)  
>Tonight we're taking names Cause we don't mess around <p>

This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow  
>blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow<br>This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow  
>blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow<br>This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow  
>blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow<br>This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow  
>blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow<br>This place about to  
>(Blow)<br>Go, go, go, go insane  
>Go insane<br>Throw some glitter  
>Make it rain on him<br>Let me see them hands  
>Let me, let me see them hands<br>Go insane  
>Go insane<br>Throw some glitter  
>Make it rain on him<br>Let me see them hands  
>Let me, let me see them hands (C'mon)<br>We are taking, over (Blow)  
>Get used to it, (Blow) <p>

This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow  
>blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow<br>This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow  
>blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow<br>This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow  
>blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow<br>This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow  
>blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow<br>This place about to 

Me: This one's from YAOI Girly:

yay~! I'm not gunna kill you for the moment...

(I'm laughing to hard to attack you people this time... I'm also watching IVZIM "Germs" ep. so yeah.)

Me: Thank Goodness

Me: This one's from the amazing **TimIsAFunSucker**

Me: Helloooooo! ^^

GLaDOS: You sound dumb. Also you're fat, and adopted.

Me: GLaDOS? WTF WHY ARE YOU IN MY HEAD?

Meghan: I just played Portal again and she followed me. Can I keep her?

Me: Hmmm...can you keep a homicidal robot...NO! Anyways, here's my dares:

Tak: sing "I Don't Really Like You" by Skye Sweetnam to Zim.

Tallest Red: Die. *throws water balloons at him* DANCE, MONKEY, DANCE!

Gir: *Huggles* I lurves you, so here's a spaghetti-taco-waffle! It's a taco with a waffle shell and with taco stuff AND spaghetti on the inside! ^^

Also, I want Gaz to sing "ET" by Katy Perry to Zim! I loves me some ZaGr, even if I sometimes like ZaTr...

*disappears in a puff of smoke*

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tak: I'm gonna like this

I know what you're trying to do  
>Make me fall for you<br>Oh why  
>I want you to leave<br>And leave me alone  
>Everywhere I go,<br>You'll always be there,  
>Try to give you hints to leave<br>(But it's like it came of the other ear)

I don't care what you do  
>I don't care about you<br>I don't care get a clue  
>Cause I don't really like you, I don't really like you<p>

You and your friends are dense  
>You don't make any sense<br>It's all at your expense  
>Cause I don't really like you, I don't really like you<p>

Why have you done this to me  
>(You know I'm busy)<br>Oh why  
>I've been nice so far<br>But I can't take it anymore

Time passes by  
>And you wonder why<br>I'm not gonna lie  
>You mean nothin' to me<p>

I don't care what you do  
>I don't care about you<br>I don't care get a clue  
>Cause I don't really like you, I dont really like you<p>

You and your friends are dense  
>You don't make any sense<br>It's all at your expense  
>Cause I don't really like you, I don't really like you<p>

You heard what I said  
>I said I don't really like you<p>

Time passes by  
>And you wonder why<br>I'm not gonna lie  
>You mean nothin' to me<p>

I don't care what you do  
>I don't care about you<br>I don't care get a clue  
>Cause I don't really like you, I don't really like you<p>

You and your friends are dense  
>You don't make any sense<br>It's all at your expense  
>Cause I don't really like you, I don't really like you<p>

I said I don't really like you

TR: *explodes from water*

Me: 3, 2, 1.

TR: (appears on the other side of the room) Darn.

Gir: !

Gaz: whatever

You're so hypnotizing  
>could u be the devil, could you be an angel<br>your touch magnetizing  
>feels like going floating, leave my body glowing<p>

They say be afraid  
>you're not like the others, futuristic lovers<br>different DNA, they don't understand u

You're from a whole other/another world  
>a different dimension<br>you open my eyes  
>and I'm ready to go, lead me into the light<p>

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
>infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison<br>take me, t-t-take me  
>wanna be your victim, ready for abduction<br>boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
>its supernatural, extraterrestrial<p>

You're so supersonic  
>wanna feel your powers, numb me with your lasers<br>your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic

You're from a whole other/another world  
>a different dimension<br>you open my eyes  
>and I'm ready to go, lead me into the light<p>

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
>infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison<br>take me, t-t-take me  
>wanna be your victim, ready for abduction<br>boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
>its supernatural, extraterrestrial<p>

There is this transcendental, on another level  
>boy, you're my lucky star<br>I wanna walk on your wave length  
>and be there when you vibrate<br>for you i risk it all  
>all<p>

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
>infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison<br>take me, t-t-take me  
>wanna be your victim, ready for abduction<br>boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
>its supernatural, extraterrestrial<p>

Extraterrestrial

Extraterrestrial

Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
>its supernatural, extraterrestrial <p>

Zim: HOW DO YOU KNOW?

Me: It's a song, dipstick!

Zim: Oh.

Me: Next, _xNightSoulx_

**This is a great Truth or Dare fic. Uh, as for dares, everybody act as random as possible for the rest of the day. And . . . huh, out of ideas.**

Me: (flips room upside down for rest of day) next is pokekinz0520

BIR:HIIII!

Becc:C'mon BIR hurry UUUUP!

BIR:SHHHH,IM DARIN PEOPLE!

Becca:Fine,but be quick...Adventure Time is on soon...

BIR:OOOHH,DAT REMIND ME!

Zim;sing the Adventure Time theme song!

Becca:Why?

BIR:CAUSE I LIKE THE THEME SOOONG!

Becca:*rolls eyes*

BIR:GIR;eat da cereal I made!IT'S CALLED UNICORN FLAKES!

Dib;DA LICH GUNNA EAT YOOOOU!RUN AWAAAY!

Becca:That's it!No more cartoons for you!

BIR:NOOOOOOOO-*explodes*

Becca:I hate it when she explodes...*BIR's giggles echo off the walls*

Zim: Don't know it, sorry.

Me: Me neither

Gir: YAY! AGAIN!

Dib: Huh?

Me: Ok, next is AngelOfPureLight and DarkLittleVasquezGirl,

Angel: Let the truth shine through! Dib, have you ever dated anyone? *wink*

Dark: *gags* ANGEL!

Angel: What? Tallests, how many Irkens have you killed? Tak, why do you have a Brittish accent? Zim, how come you can't defeat Zim?

Dark: Ignore the imbecile human girl, Zimmy. She's a foolish angel. Dares from the devil!

Angel: You're a devil?

Dark: Baka angel, you're just noticing that now? Anyway, Dib, since Angel is evidently desperate (and annoying), go on a date with her. GIR, stay in duty mode for the rest of the chapter. Zim, I'm Irken, so go on a date with ME. Tallests, DIE. MWAHAHAHA!

Angel: *to herself* Oh sure, "hang out with her, you'll be a good influence." Good influence my wing.

Dark: Whatever. Sayōnara, baka ningens!

Angel: DARK!

Dark: What?

Dib: 1. That's something for me to know and you to find out. And 2. If I have to.

Me: no kissing

Dib: (goes on date)

Tak: I first landed in England to study and well, got an accent

TP: None

Zim: Huh?

TP and TR: (try to die, but can't)

Zim: (goes on date)

10 minutes later

Me: Finally, you guys are back!

Dib and Zim: Not the best date.

Me: Next, Moontoy!

Moontoy: what's up?

Zira/Shadow: sigh

Moontoy: what?

Zira:How about me and shadow leave any u can stay cuz were tired

Moontoy: b-but I -I d-don't like being alone :(

Shadow: jez! Fine but hurry up

Moontoy: yay :3

Moontoy: ok well I have more a challenge than a dare :3 I dare each of you to dress in your complete opposites clothes :3 then do the Macarena :D

Zira/Shadow: sigh

Moontoy: k I'm done let's go him girls :3

(waves)

Me: let's do the Macarena first

Everyone: (does Macarena)

Me: let's make it better. Let's do swimsuits (snaps fingers)

Dib: (is wearing navy blue trunks)

Zim: (is wearing magenta trunks)

TR: (is wearing crimson trunks)

TP: (is wearing plum trunks)

Sparky: (is wearing gold trunks)

Me: (is wearing golden bikini)

Aurora: (is wearing rainbow bikini)

Gaz: (is wearing black bikini)

Tak: (is wearing blue bikini)

Me: Next, Inventor Of ZADRF

Jeeeeeez! I no u guys can't get over hating JB but that was just...weak. AND u could've looked in the end up on youtube ya no? Sorry im not meany, just saying. So here we go:

Zim: Eat waffles with Dib and Gir and..ummm..just get into a syrup fight

Tallests: do th cupid shuffle now! And u can't say u don't no it cuz I will teach you! *does cupid shuffle*

Gaz: go swim in some acid.

Tak: Wat up w/ th accent? Its from Earth and ur an Irken so...

Sakura: I dare you to NOT make you and Dib all lovey for the rest of the chapter. DO IT! Cuz if you do I got lady and the tramp size spaghetti ;l

Zim and Dib: Hum the Invader Zim theme song while eating cotton candy!

Truth;

Dib: Why does ur hair only grow on top of your head? Not that I don't like it. Its adorable ;D

Zim: *deep breath* ok last one. How come you haven't just killed Dib and get him out of your hair (or wig in your case) cuz u gots more techy stuff? And I want ZIM to answer, not Sakura please

Me: sorry. It's just that I don't like JB. And I don't trust YouTube

Zim: (eats waffles and gets in fight)

Me: (from bathroom) Aurora! Your Sir is in my toilet speaking Spanish!

TR and TP: (do shuffle and trip over each other's feet)

Gaz: (swims in acid and doesn't get burnt)

Tak: I already explained

Me: (slaps the back of Dib's head)

Dib: Ow! What was that for?

Zim and Dib: (hum the IZ song)

Dib: Sakura gave me Emo bangs last chapter. But I switched back to my glasses

Zim: I dunno

Me: I'm gonna wrap this up, so send us your reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: WELCOME BACK EVERYONE!

Me: First is SinginPlant

YOU LET FAN CHARCTERS ON THE SHOW? Dat makes me SOOOO happy! So, I'll describe Zenn. Zenn is a Vortian. Her horn thingies look alot like hair, she has pink skin and teeth sharper than the average Vortian. She wears a rainbow dress all the time.

Likes: Dislikes

ZIM. Any Irkens other than

Food. Zim and Tak.

When the Tallest are in pain. Stupidity

Now, DARE TIME. BECAUSE I ONLY LIKE DARES.

All Irkens- Do you have any plants on Irk? If so, tell me what they are.

Dib- TELL SAKURA YOU DON'T LIKE HER ANYMORE. AND THAT YOU LIKE ME. C:

Tak- How do you do that disappearing thing?

Mimi- Do you want revenge on GIR for making you malfunction?

Zim: I don't think we do

Dib: I'm using my get out of dare free card

Me: (scans card)

Tak: I dunno

Mimi: Nah, Gir just made me imitate him.

Me: Next up, AOPLDLVG!

AngelOfPureLight and DarkLittleVasquezGirl again. It still doesn't fit. _

Dark: Hey, Zim and Dib! Go have a giant robot fight to see who is REALLY the superior species! (But I know it's Irkens...)

Angel: But they could get hurt!

Dark: That's the idea, you baka angel. And thanks for the date Zim, I had fun. Now set an army of rabid fangirls onto Dib!

Angel: Akuma Vasquez you stop right this instant! I luffles mah Dibbeh, so I give him magical angel powers for the rest of the chapter!

Dark(Aka Akuma): 1: Don't call me by my real name. 2: If Dib gets angel powers, Zim gets demon powers!

Angel: Fine. Tak, I think you're very underappreciated. You deserve more episodes!

Akuma: . . . ?

Angel: And I give everyone a season pass to Six Flags! Yayyy!

Akuma: What are you, Santa Claus?

Angel: HOW DID YOU KNOW?

Akuma: Whatever. Sayonara, Baka ningens.

Me: Dib gets the one with laser wrists, and Zim gets the one that breaths fire

Zim's robot: (burns Zim)

Dib: Ha! I win. GRRRRAHHH! (grows angel wings but they turn black and red and he falls on the floor in pain)

Zim: GRRRRAHHH! (grows demon wings but they turn white and he falls to the floor in pain)

Me: NO! I've seen this, the magic twisted up and can KILL them if they don't get a kiss from their true love!

Tak: (kisses Zim)

Me: (kisses Dib)

Dib and Zim: (are revived)

Everyone: THANKS!

Me: Next, pokekinz0520!

Becca:You know you could always look up the lyrics to songs...

BIR:DA KRAKEN!IT BE COMIN FOR YA DIB!

Becca:Why do you hate Dib so much?

BIR:I reeeeally don't know!^^

GIR;eat 600,000 pounds of strawberry cheesecake ice cream!

Becca:Where do you expect them to get that much ice cream?

BIR:I DUNNO!

Becca:Whatever...

Zim;SLAP DIB!Just cuz...^^

BIR:I LIKE SLAPPING!*slaps Becca*

Becca:OW!*they get in a slap fight*

Dib: I know there's no kraken

Me: (snaps fingers and ice cream appears) That's how

Gir: YAY! YAY! YAY!

Zim: (slaps Dib)

Dib and Zim: (starts slap fight)

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: Next, BadBad!

***Sigh* there's not a lot of GOOD DaTr artwork...*searches ZaGr pictures on deviantART***

**Tak: Soooo, you don't mind at all if Zim is handcuffed to you? That's what it looks like...so I am guessing you don't mind. *Plotting face* Mwahahahahaaaaaaaaa.**

**Zim & Dib: RANDOMNESS! Start singing "Kiss Kiss" by Chris Brown! Zim will be Chris, Dib will be T-Pain, and Tak will be that girl that likes the nerd better than Chris.**

**Dib: Guess who likes DaTr now! Go on a date with Tak...be jealous Sakura, be very jealous (mwahahahaaa)**

**Also, could you put all of the truths/dares in bold? It is hard for me to tell the difference...oooh I hate my eyes**

Me: SING! NOW!

Yo this is Nappy Boy Radio live  
>With your boy T-Pain, we love rap music<br>Listen, uh, we got a caller on line one  
>Caller, what's your problem?<p>

Hello, I'm on the radio with T-Pain  
>How's it goin'?<br>It ain't goin' good  
>My girl ain't doin' her things she used to do and oh<p>

I got just what you need  
>Brand new Chris Brown, T-Pain<br>You heard it hear first Nappy Boy Radio  
>We love you<p>

Hey, she want that lovey dovey  
>(Lovey dovey)<br>That kiss, kiss  
>(Kiss, kiss)<br>In her mind she fantasize 'bout gettin' with me

They hatin' on me  
>(Hatin' on me)<br>They wanna diss, diss  
>(Kiss, kiss)<br>Because she mine and so fine, thick as can be

She want that lovey dovey  
>(Lovey dovey)<br>That kiss, kiss  
>(Kiss, kiss)<br>In her mind she fantasize 'bout gettin' with me

They hatin' on me  
>(Hatin' on me)<br>They wanna diss, diss  
>(Kiss, kiss)<br>Because she mine and so fine, thick as can be

I'm a country boy from Tappahannock, VA is where I reside  
>So shawty understand it and I know I just turned 18<br>And I get a little mannish and you see the bandana hangin'  
>That means I'm like a bandit like, like a bandit, bandit<p>

I got paper girl, the Lamborghini  
>With the spider seats, you never seen it<br>So get it shawty, we parkin' lot pimpin' in my dome  
>And I know what you want<p>

She want that lovey dovey  
>(Lovey dovey)<br>That kiss, kiss  
>(Kiss, kiss)<br>In her mind she fantasize 'bout gettin' with me

They hatin' on me  
>(Hatin' on me)<br>They wanna diss, diss  
>(Kiss, kiss)<br>Because she mine and so fine, thick as can be

She want that lovey dovey  
>(Lovey dovey)<br>That kiss, kiss  
>(Kiss, kiss)<br>In her mind she fantasize 'bout gettin' with me

They hatin' on me  
>(Hatin' on me)<br>They wanna diss, diss  
>(Kiss, kiss)<br>Because she mine and so fine, thick as can be

I'm the epitome of this demonstration, I got the remedy  
>You feelin' me, so why is you hatin' my anatomy?<br>It's bird like, yeah, you heard right  
>Girl, I'm the king so that means I'm fly, fly<p>

If you with it girl, get it poppin'  
>Girl with me, ain't no stoppin'<br>So get it shawty, we parking lot pimpin' in my dome  
>I know what you want<p>

She want that lovey dovey  
>(Lovey, dovey)<br>That kiss, kiss  
>(Kiss, kiss)<br>In her mind she fantasize 'bout gettin' with me

They hatin' on me  
>(Hatin' on me)<br>They wanna diss, diss  
>(Kiss, kiss)<br>Because she mine and so fine, thick as can be

She want that lovey dovey  
>(Lovey dovey)<br>That kiss, kiss  
>(Kiss, kiss)<br>In her mind she fantasize 'bout gettin' with me

They hatin' on me  
>(Hatin' on me)<br>They wanna diss, diss  
>(Kiss, kiss)<br>Because she mine and so fine, thick as can be

Shawty, let me holla at you, you so hot, hot, hot, hot  
>You think I'd be hollen', if you not, not, not, not?<br>I'm king of the town, you can take a look around  
>Teddy Penderaz down is in the spot, spot, spot, spot<p>

I got money on me  
>Baby girl, no problem<br>You rollin' shawty?  
>Let's hit McDonald's<br>It's TP and CB, I'm a Nappy Boy

She want that lovey dovey  
>(Lovey dovey)<br>That kiss, kiss  
>(Kiss, kiss)<br>In her mind she fantasize 'bout gettin' with me

They hatin' on me  
>(Hatin' on me)<br>They wanna diss, diss  
>(Kiss, kiss)<br>Because she mine and so fine, thick as can be

She want that lovey dovey  
>(Lovey dovey)<br>That kiss, kiss  
>(Kiss, kiss)<br>In her mind she fantasize 'bout gettin' with me

They hatin' on me  
>(Hatin' on me)<br>They wanna diss, diss  
>(Kiss, kiss)<br>Because she mine and so fine, thick as can be, yeah

We are live back on Nappy Boy Radio, this is your boy DJ Pain  
>I gotta get outta here man, I just wanna leave with it<br>If you ain't got it by now then you're just ain't getting it

Let's go, Nappy Boy and Pretty Boy  
>Nappy Boy and Pretty Boy<br>Boy, I say, Nappy Boy and Pretty Boy  
>Nappy, Nappy, Nappy and Pretty Boy<br>Let's go

5, 4, 3, 0, yeah 

Me: Nice! And now … WHAT?

Dib: It's for the fans, we have to. (goes on date)

Me: (secretly follows)

Dib and Tak: (are talking at restaurant)

Me: 3, 2, 1!

(stage rises up and Dib and Tak run out to see me on stage in very sexy hot outfit)

Me: GOOD EVENING, OLIVE GARDEN! I WILL NOW SING MY BOYFRIEND, DIB, A SONG!

Maybe I need some rehab,  
>Or maybe just need some sleep<br>I've got a sick obsession,  
>I'm seeing it in my dreams<p>

I'm looking down every alley,  
>I'm making those desperate calls<br>I'm staying up all night hoping,  
>Hit my head against the walls<p>

What you've got boy is hard to find  
>I Think about it all about it all the time<br>I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
>I just cant get you off my mind<p>

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
>Your love your love your love<br>I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
>Your love your love your love<p>

Won't listen to any advice, my mom's telling me to think twice  
>But left to my own devices i'm addicted its a crisis!<br>My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy  
>My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like I'm love sick and crazy<p>

What you've got boy is hard to find  
>IThink about it all about it all the time<br>I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
>I just cant get you off my mind<p>

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
>Your love your love your love<br>I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
>Your love your love your love<p>

Dib: Come on, Sakura; let's get back to the house

Me: okay

At the house

Zenn: What's next?

Me: Next is

Crystal: Seven rings in hand!

Me: fine (plays seven rings in hand fairytales in trance remix)

Me: I'm tired and I'm gonna wrap up this show. So, bye!


End file.
